bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Island Liberation Front
The Island Liberation Squad is a group formed by Madrihk in order to combat Makuta's presence on Mata Nui. History Formation The squad was formed in Le-Koro by Madrihk, after he had recently been exiled from Ko-Koro. He announced that the squad would march into Makuta-infested lands and liberate it from his rule, hence the name. The first target was the area between Le- and Ta-Wahi; lush jungle with good natural resources. The squad's first members were Vompran, Trakuda, Alfon and D (calling himself "Voriki". After buying two canoes and stringing them together, the crew called their vessel "The Liberator". Just after they set off for the Kumu Islets, they met with Kethrye, who decided to join in as well. Kumu Islets Arriving in Xa-Koro, the team split up to get supplies. Madrihk and D proceeded to steal a ship from a gang of smugglers, not knowing that they were in the employ of Ferrin, a brutal crime lord. Meanwhile, Ledzel joined the team, while Conteriam grabbed onto the boat just as it left shore. Ferrin's men were not able to pursue them. Landing in Le-Wahi Conteriam's appearance caused some trouble, mostly due to the way he apparently tried to sneak aboard. In the end he was accepted into the squad however, and the ILS landed without much trouble. Suddenly Kethrye announced that "Voriki" was a murderer he had been chasing from Onu-Koro. With no definite proof either way, Madrihk ruled that it did not matter, and that the pasts of his team members were none of his concern as long as they kept themselves in line. Before setting off for the lake, Ledzel sealed the ship in rock to protect it while they were gone. Fight in the jungle The team met with some resistance in Le-Wahi, particularly from Fikou spiders and Nui-Jaga. One Jaga managed to sting and poison Madrihk, who briefly got blinded and later corrupted by Makuta's influence. The infection caused him to attack his own team, but they took him down after a brief fight. With his Kakama tainted, Madrihk was forced to continue without a mask. On the way, D was sent to Le-Koro to recruit more members. Jianheim and its heavenly destruction At Lake Pala, the squad found a small fortress called Jianheim and its lone inhabitant: Lezuu. After explaining who they were, the Le-Matoran invited them to stay for a while, as he was certain Jianheim's owner would agree with their cause. Lezuu also provided Madrihk with a spare powerless Huna and information on how to cleanse infected Kanohi masks; though it was impossible to cleanse his because the team didn't have Toa of six different elements. After a good night's sleep in the fortress, a savage storm suddenly formed and began ripping the place apart. After what seemed like an eternity, the storm subsided, and it became clear that Jianheim had been swept off the map. All that remained was a clearing and a few scattered rocks, along with the bruised and battered ILS members. Hunters of D In Le-Koro, D was soon found by Ferrin and several people searching for both D and the ILS: Miraul, Divan and a few others were pursuing him for murder, while Onyx was looking for his brother Alfon and Solia was looking for her friend Trakuda. They all teamed up and dragged D with them to Lake Pala, after he had said perhaps a bit too much about their leader. Conflict Upon arrival at Lake Pala, Ferrin immediately attacked the weakened Madrihk, expecting the others to back him up. Instead he found himself alone, with Onyx siding with his brother's team and the rest staying out of the match. Ledzel, having been injured by the storm, went to Ta-Koro along with Kirbati to get healed. After a fierce battle, Ferrin was defeated by Vompran, Kethrye, Onyx, Madrihk and Lezuu. Lezuu inflicted a lethal wound on Ferrin, but Onyx was the one to strike the killing blow. He took Ferrin's mace for himself as a trophy of sorts, while Lezuu disappeared. With Ferrin dead, the focus returned to D. Miraul, Divan and others appeared and demanded that they take him to Onu-Koro for a trial. Already angered by the fight with Ferrin, Madrihk refused to give up his teammate, especially not to people he had seen traveling with their enemy. After some quarreling, another fight broke out, which ended up setting the nearby trees on fire. Once the flames had been quelled by Solia's power over water, the teams went their separate ways. D, still halfheartedly under the disguise of "Voriki", stayed with the ILS. Onyx and Solia also decided to stay. Building a village Now free of interruptions and with Ledzel back from Ta-Koro, the team could finally get to work on building their settlement. Stone foundations were quickly formed, and the ground was adjusted by Kirbati and Solia. The rest of the ILS went to work on cutting down trees and creating the wooden framework for their huts. During the construction work, the Vortixx Zand stumbled across the project and decided to join in. At the end of the day, the team had created a large building to be used as their headquarters, with a large central room for holding meetings, a side room for storage and two smaller ones for sleeping. Since the building was not finished yet, the entire team slept on the floor in the main room. Recruiting The day after, the ILS was woken by the blacksmith Ah'ackune'mthrun knocking on their door. He presented himself, and was promptly recruited. A simple forge was built for him, and Ackune created several pieces of equipment for the other members. Later, Madrihk went with Zand to Ta-Koro to speak with the Turaga and spread word of Pala-Koro to the rest of the island's population. Kethrye and Ackune were sent to Le-Koro for the same purpose to try again after D's attempt was aborted. In Le-Koro, the Skakdi Destian joined up, and returned to Lake Pala with the two other ILS members. From Ta-Koro, only the Ta-Matoran Mevi seemed to hold any interest for the squad's mission. Back at Lake Pala, the Toa Mehlain had also met with the group. Madrihk's joy at seeing new members was cut short, however, as he was then informed that Solia had left on unknown business, seemingly permanently. The only one with any information on the subject was Solia's friend Trakuda, but before they could question him about her disappearance they were interrupted by the arrival of yet another Toa: Aryll. Trouble brewing A group of Le-Matoran, having heard of the new village and wanting to check it out, were ambushed by a group of Nui-Jaga on the way there. One escaped, and managed to get help from the ILS. Not long after rescuing the Matoran from certain doom, however, a new threat seemed imminent: A Rahkshi's cry was heard all across the jungle, causing Madrihk to command defenses to be built. Onyx erected metal walls facing the forest, with the intention of Ledzel and Kirbati strengthening them with stone and dirt. Meanwhile, Alfon and Ackune set up a fence made of metal pegs running parallel to the shoreline. Those not busy using their powers for defensive measures prepared to set off into the jungle to investigate the possible threat. On the way there, however, Aryll was suddenly hit by an arrow coming from an unknown attacker. Madrihk and Mehlnai chased him down with help from their Kanohi Kakama, and learned that he had attacked the squad because of his allegiance to Makuta. The ILS left him frozen to prevent escape while engaging the Rahkshi. There were six Rahkshi, each as deadly as the next, for they were all at their highest level of power. Many combatants were already present, and the battle was furious. A few died and many were injured, but luckily the ILS members did not sustain much damage. In the end, three Rahkshi were killed while the others fled the scene. Madrihk sent word back to Le-Koro via some of the other warriors, asking for supplies to be sent to Lake Pala. With the area secured, the team returned to the growing Pala-Koro, but not before noticing that the archer they had captured before had escaped during the heat of the battle. The Quest Board With the area secured, Madrihk developed a new way for the ILS to gain influence: taking on missions from other inhabitants, acting similar to mercenaries for a good cause. Trakuda suggested that a service that would help everyone in the region would be to do something about the Nui-Rama swarms that were plaguing Le-Koro, and it did not take long before this task became the team's primary agenda. Messengers were sent to the different Koros in order to gather allies for a large-scale attack on the Nui-Rama hive, which led to a large amount of warriors gathering in the village at Lake Pala. Assault on the Nui-Rama hive In basically no time at all, an army was formed. The force included the ILS itself, as well as members of the various village guards and a large amount of independent warriors. A battle strategy was formed, and the army divided into several squads. The Gukko Force provided birds for those that were able to fight in the air, forming one group. The Ta- and Ko-Matoran, with their knowledge of simple explosives, formed a demolitions team that would blow a hole in the hive. Madrihk decided that he would lead a team inside to tear the structure apart, thus forming the strike force. The Ussalry, arriving late but in a decent number, became its own division as well. The rest of the warriors united into the main ground squad. Once the plan was laid and the Rama could be heard buzzing in their hive, the army marched forth into what would become one of the largest battles to take place on the island. Unbeknownst to them, Makuta himself had sent Heuani to the Hive to oversee the battle. The Toa of Shadow brought several Rahkshi with him, as well as the now Parakuka-infested Turaga that had been kidnapped from the six villages. Heuani laid in wait inside the hive, stirring up the insects and directing them in their attack upon their enemies. Soon the air was filled with the sound of endless buzzing, war cries, weapons meeting armor and blood splattering on the jungle floor. Countless Nui-Rama were slain, littering the area with their corpses. The ground troops moved forwards, aided by their flying allies. After a brutal onslaught, crude explosives were attached to the hive wall and a large dent blown in it. Meanwhile, other beings loyal to Makuta attacked, but were beaten back. Evil intervention At this point, Heuani used his Shadow powers to scramble the ground troops, and six Rahkshi of Teleportation appeared by the tunnel that was being carved into the hive. They brutally attacked anyone who got too close, but never let their post long enough to slip by. Members *Ah'ackune'mthrun *Alfon *Aryll *Auron *Conteriam *D *Destian *Kal *Kethrye *Kirbati *Ledzel *Madrihk (Leader) *Mehlnai *Mevi *Onyx *Reordin *Solia (Deceased) *Trakuda (Deceased) *Vompran *Zand Attributes The Island Liberation Squad as a group aims to eventually free the island of Makuta's grasp. By marching into dangerous regions and clearing them of Rahi, the Matoran can once again be free to gather resources and travel in peace. The group is lead by Madrihk, who is generally the one to make plans and tell others what to do. He tries to be a flexible leader, however, who allows the team to freely express their thoughts on any matter. There is also no binding contract when joining the team: Any one can come and go as they please. There are also no real restrictions on who can join. Most of the team is good- and neutral-aligned, though, so evil characters may face some trouble, as wanton violence, theft and murder is greatly frowned upon. Madrihk himself, however, has no problem with it as long as it gains him and as long as no one voices any concerns about his leadership because of it. Relationships Allies *Aelynn *Ambages *The Gukko Force *The Hau Karda *Invictus *Ril *The Sanctum Guard *The Ta-Koro Guard *The Ussalry Enemies *Ferrin (Deceased) *Heuani *Makuta *Metack Quotes *"I take this as on opportunity to guard-protect Mata Nui and take revenge on Makuta for his crime-kills. That and I ever-love adventure" - Vompran, just after the team had first been assembled. *"Well it seems like we both share a similar love for adventure. Although, I simply joined for fun, no personal reasons." - Alfon, ditto. *"I suspect we all have blood on our hands, whether it came from self-defense or not. You will likely have more before we are done here." - Madrihk, explaining to the team why he doesn't care about the past of its members. Trivia *While the ILS itself has a good or at least neutral agenda, its leader is evil, and Madrihk formed the squad with the intention of gaining power and influence, not necessarily peace and freedom. Category:Groups Category:Island Liberation Squad